This invention relates to draw latches for latching together two closure members. The latch is referred to as a xe2x80x9cdraw latchxe2x80x9d because it forcibly draws together the two members on which the latch members are mounted. Such members may be components of a cabinet, a case, a housing for a machine, or any type of enclosure. In many cases, the closure members will be co-planar panels. But in other cases, the two closure members will be angularly disposed, such as at an angle to each other, for example, at right angles, or when used to close a xe2x80x9cpop-openxe2x80x9d style window in an automobile.
Draw latches are essentially toggle latches having three links and three pivot points. One of the pivot points is disengageable so that the latch may be unlatched to separate the closure members.
The present invention relates particularly to a draw latch of the toggle type. A unique aspect of this invention is special features that allow the latch to be held firmly in place by secondary catching features in a fully open position and/or a fully closed position.
Numerous draw latches are in the prior art, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,206 to Frame et al., the complete specification of which is incorporated by reference herein.
The draw latch of the present invention is for latching together two closure members. The draw latch has an open and a closed position and has a keeper secured to one of the closure members, a bracket attached to the other of the closure members, and a housing having a first end and a second end with the first end of the housing pivotally and detachably connected to the keeper, and a clevis having a first and a second end. The first end of the clevis is pivotally secured to the bracket, and the second end of the clevis is pivotally secured to the second end of the housing.
The housing has a secondary catch means to secure the draw latch in the open position. In addition to or instead of the secondary catch means to hold the latch in the open position, the housing may have a second secondary catch means to secure the draw latch in the closed position.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved draw latch that has a secondary catch means to secure the latch in either an open and/or a closed position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved draw latch that has a secondary catch means to secure the latch in either an open and/or a closed position, where the secondary catch means is a detent in the housing.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.